Love Excuse
by mon14mon
Summary: Something about Hino’s past and other things... Tsukimori taking advantage of Hino... Characters are very OOC… hino x tsukimori


Disclaimer: I don't own la corda d'oro

**Disclaimer**: I don't own la corda d'oro

**Summary**: Something about Hino's past and somethingssss….. Characters are very OOC… sorry I don't know how to make a summary… I don't know what the title should be… hino x tsukimori

**Author's Note: **the present part starts after her violin snaps…

**Hope? Love?**

**Hino's Childhood**

I had had taken violin lessons back then, but all of my violin teachers quit, some even returned the money we've paid… They say, "Why not try playing piano first, or maybe you have some potencial in flute". I only give them a half smile… I know their trying their best to teach me and make me feel comfortable in some way, but it just has a different feeling for me… I wouldn't want to destroy their good intentions…

It's not my fault that I had an accident back then, it was all that crazy, idiotic driver's fault! If only he saw that there was a child and hit the break, there won't be any need for me to run and save that child…

I have tried to leave the world of music, but I couldn't…. Why does it affect me that much? It feels like I have a whole in my chest, not having my violin in my room.

I think I could endure not playing violin….

**Present**

In the house, Hino's crying… while Lily is trying his best to comfort her, but Hino's very affected by the magic violin snapping, that it was all her fault that it was broken… For her, it's what opened her to the world, what made her complete and now it's broken…

Lily told her that she could still use it, but it doesn't have any magic anymore…. She just gave him a smile… she thought to herself that 'everything is happening all over again, I thought everything was perfect, I have a violin who plays according to my emotion, I have friends… I have everything and now! Everything I have would just be lost! Because of my emotion being out of control… I can't take this, I must return the situation to how it was back then.'

Each day she practiced according to how she remember her body moves and how her tutors do everything just to teach her, but nothing can be done…

Due to that accident, she can't control her fingers well… just like the desease that some beauticians experience.

Until, she has thought of the last option, option that she, herself wouldn't want to do…

And that's, to ask Tsukimori Len, the coldest person on Earth, to teach her how to play a violin.

**One afternoon**

"Tsukimori-kun" Hino said while panting.

"Hino-san" Tsukimori answered in his usual cold aura. (Surprised? Don't know… tsukimori is good with hiding things.)

"I have a favor… Can you please teach me in violin" She said while bowing.

'What is she up to? Is she trying to learn something from me and beat me at concours, no way! I wouldn't! Or I could also make fun of her, before I teach her' Tsukimori think first, and answered "okay!"

"Yay!"

"On one condition"

"What condition is that?"

"You'll have to be my girlfriend for one week, agree?"

'What! Is this Tsukimori-kun? More like a pervert! Never thought that Tsukimori-kun would be this kind of a person… well he's my last resort or else I'll leave the world of violin once again and I think I will be permanently crazy if I leave…'

After a long thought, Hino replied, "Okay!"

**Day 1**

'Oh no! What must I do? Tsukimori-kun's going to be my BOYFRIEND starting today… I hope my face isn't that red. Anyways Tsukimori-kun as my BOYFRIEND… whaaaaaa!! This is just one way for me to be able to play violin again'

"This is not true!" Hino kept repeating along the way to school.

"What's not true?"

Hino looked up and saw her green haired sempai from the concours, "Hihara-sempai"

"So, what's not true?"

Hino blushed, "No, nothing nothing…"

They walk to school in an awkward silent… but hihara wasn't really used to this kind of setting so he broke the silence…

"So, Kaho-chan, what are you planning to play for the last round of the concours?"

"I haven't really decided yet, how about you, sempai?"

"I'm thinking of Gavotte, although not yet sure if it will be the one I which will be performing…"

"Why Gavotte?"

"Well I really like it, and it reminds me of you, blah blah blah…"

Hino wasn't really paying much attention to her sempai and was thinking of other things like how would she act and everything, but suddenly a big light bulb just flashed on her head, 'I could just ignore him, not going to the music department…'

"Right!" Hino said out loud…

"what's right?" Hihara ask.

"Nothing, I was just cheering myself up!"

"Ohh, We're in school already, see you!"

"see you" Hino replied while waving at her carefree sempai.

"Jia you!" (A/N: sorry I don't know how to translate it to English, some kind of cheer in Chinese…) Hino told to herself.

The whole day went on as how she wanted it to be, so was the whole five days…

Now she was worried that maybe Tsukimori is mad at her…

**Day 6 (Saturday)**

Hino unconsciously walked in front of Tsukimori's house. She murmured to herself while walking right to left vice-versa "What am I doing here, why am I feeling guilt in my own? This is so not like me!"

Without her noticing Tsukimori was going out…

"Oh Hino-san…" Tsukimori said in a surprise, but was rapidly covered by his facade.

"Ano… Tsukimori-kun, are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Ahh… nothing, nothing! Sorry for the disturbance…"

"Why don't you come in first?"

"No thanks, see you at school…"

Sigh 'Good thing Tsukimori-kun isn't mad… Wait a minute, may be he was being sarcastic about it, may be he changed his mind already… no, it can't be true! But Tsukimori, isn't the kind of guy who would back out on his words, but I didn't do my part either… May be one day is enough for me to pay for the whole week.'

**Day 7**

Early in the moring….

Hino rapidly got up and called Tsukimori

"Hello! Is Tsukimori-kun here?" Hino ask.

"Hino-san?"

"Uhmm…. Yeah! I was thinking…. Are you free today?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking if you and I could go to the music museum…."

"Umm… wait a minute, let me check my schedule first…"

Tsukimori left to get his schedule…

'oh no, kaho, what have you said… I'll check later when it will be open' Hino said to herself…

"Hino-san?"

"hello?"

"My schedule tells me I'm vacant."

"So see you there at 8, bye!"

"bye!"

They hung up! Hino said, 'yes! I made it!'

**8:30 infront of the museum.**

"Sorry for being late" Hino said while panting.

"You're really late!" Tsukimori look at his watch… "I waited for 30 minutes already!"

"Really sorry, let's go in!"

"Hino-san, did you prepare for this"

"of course I did!"

"Then you do know that the museum is close during Sundays…"

"ehh… I forgot! Why don't we just go to the amusement park?"

"umm…"

Hino just grab his arm and drag him to the amusement park, "so what do you want to do?"

"You're the one who drag me here"

"okay! We'll ride all! Let's go! Why don't we have a studio picture first!"

Hino once again dragged Tsukimori to the studio pic…

The whole afternoon was like that, hino dragging Tsukimori everywhere…

After this afternoon, Hino realized that this was not like Tsukimori-kun… She thought that maybe Tsukimori was controlling his temper and it made Hino think 'wow, hasn't been mad yet'…

They were in the park until closing… Tsukimori fell asleep as soon they sat at the bench…

Hino said, "Tsukimori-kun is really handsome…"her body unconsciously gave a sweet kiss to Tsukimori in his cheeks…

After she gave him a kiss, her hands ubruptly covered her mouth 'ohh no, what have I done…'

After the fireworks, Hino wake Tsukimori up.

"Let's go home…"

"Sorry I fell asleep, okay…"

They went home…

**The next morning **

Tsukimori woke up, seeing the kiss mark by hino's lipstick on his face… he thought, 'so, Hino-san kissed me last night ehh…'

Tsukimori went to school, and he saw that hino was infront of his classroom.

"Tsukimori kun, what time will my tutor start?"

"eh? We haven't even started dating yet.."

"eh… but.."

"Okay! As a reward, later at 6, at room 209" Then Tsukimori pat Hino's head.

"Okay! You just wait and see! I'll spread my wings and fly for the top!"

After a while Hino, thought really hard what was the whole REWARD thing, until her mind crossed with the situation yesterday… and thought 'I was sure he was asleep, there's no way that he would found out!'

**A/N:** The characters are very very OOC and sorry for the grammatical errors…. Review please! No flames please… Constructive criticisms only! Sorry for the grammatical error and spelling… I don't know how beta-reader work….


End file.
